Apparently So
by silvermoonkitten
Summary: this asian girl and her kind of friend discover they are demigods and go on multiple adventures which makes them realize their feelings for each other! sucky summary, just read. rated t for cussing. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own frickin' PJATO, and if I did, Silena and Beckendorf would still be frickin' alive, Percy and Annabeth would be frickin' married and have frickin' kids, Travis and Katie would have a frickin' love/hate relationship, blah blah blah, I could go on for frickin' forever, yes I say frickin' way too frickin' much, this was one frickin' long sentence. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mei's POV<strong>

I crossed my arms and looked at the wet street, refusing to look at Mike Tran, who was standing next to me, looking equally as awkward as I felt.

Oh yeah, introductions! My name is Mei Sun. I'm a Chinese 7th grader, but I don't even act like I'm Asian. See, I'm ADHD and dyslexic, and I have a reputation at school as "the Asian emo freak." Not that I care. I have really dark brown hair that reaches my butt. It used to be black, but the sunny San Diego lightened it up. I'm 5'3" and I move like a ninja. Not to brag.

Dammit. I'm getting off topic. Anyways, so you're wondering how I got into this situation in the first place? Okay. Mike is this Korean guy, a year older than me, and he's really popular and smart, even though he also has ADHD and dyslexia.

We became friends when the Special Ed. Teacher came over and was all like, "Oh hey, you two are both dyslexic and ADHD! What a coincidence! You two will be great friends!" In other words, she said, "Hey, you two douches better make friends, or else I'll kick your ass." I resisted the temptation to punch him in the balls.

I usually pull him out of the normal popular kid drama- "OMG, Mike, she's such a bitch, how could you date her?" "I'm a bitch? Me? You're the bitchy one here!" "Girls-" "Oh, at least I don't dump my boyfriends for their _twin brothers_!" "Hey, ladies-" "Jake was really cute! And anyways, David got over me!" "GIRLS! I'm-"-yeah, I come in and save the day. Just like,

"Hey, what the hell is goin' on over here?" Then the girls would leave.

So anyways, the reason why I was so fucking pissed off at Mike is because I caught him cheating on his girlfriend. He was really surprised that I caught him, but seeing he's an idiot, he kissed the girl in my common "cut-myself-and-act-all-emo-like-I-supposedly-am" place.

Worst yet, his girlfriend was my best friend Sophia.

I was lost in my thoughts when a smoky gray taxi pulled up at about 500 mph and a blondie about 19 years old got out.

"Mei Sun and Mike Tran?" We both nodded, looking nervous.

"Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>My frickin' first fan fiction! srry, kinda short! next one longer!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm probably gonna update like when I have time.**

**Disclaimer: I am so fucking pissed off that I still don't own PJATO. Or boba. I really like boba.**

**Have some virtual boba!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

I stared at the back of Mei's head. _God, I am such an idiot,_ I thought to myself._ I couldn't even remember that Mei liked to do her crazy emo stuff on that bench… and she caught me cheating on her best friend!_ Then I heard a female voice in my head. _It was a simple mistake, Mike. Everyone makes mistakes._ Since when was my conscience female and why was it quoting Hannah Montana? I shook this disturbing thought away. Right now, my major priority was to make up with Mei.

Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm Mike Tran, 5'7", 8th grade, and I have eyes that change color(which is weird because I'm Korean) and spiky-ish dark brown hair with dark red highlights. I have ADHD and dyslexia, which is how I made friends with Mei in the first place. I'm really popular and girls fight over me all the time. Did I miss anything? No? Okay. Back to the story.

The reason why we were standing there in the first place with all of our "crap," as my dad said oh so compassionately, was because apparently it was "dangerous" for us to live in California. That's just great. I get to leave my birthplace and take a cab to Long Island. In one day. With an angry Mei too, which you do not ever want to see. How the fucking hell is that possible? So my dad and her mom dropped us off with our stuff in front of this random boba store.

Then a smoky gray cab pulled up fast, which made me jump and Mei smirk. A blonde girl with intelligent gray eyes got out and eyed both of us.

"Mei Sun and Mike Tran?" she asked. Personally, I was a little offended that she said Mei's name first, and after all, I am older than her. But that girl did not seem like someone I would want to fight with, so I nodded.

"Come with me."

**Mei's POV**

The blonde introduced herself as Annabeth, and inside the cab, there was this emo dude with black hair and intense black eyes- just like me. He said his name's Nico, Nico di Angelo, and he really reminded me of me.

The whole time, I just sat there snapping my gum, listening to Bruno Mars singing about suicide, and saying, "Whatever."

The three old ladies crammed in the driver's seat were apparently fighting over an eye and… a tooth. What the fuck was that about? I decided I didn't want to know.

Nico was sitting in between Mike and me in the back seat. Annabeth sat in front, fidgeting with the bronze knife strapped to her hip. Okay, really what the fuck was up with this?

After what seemed like a month, we arrived at a…strawberry farm. Then I looked again, and it turned into a really big camp. My mouth fell open and my gum dropped out.

No one commented on that.

The cabins were giant, and each was decorated differently- all looked as if they cost a fortune. It wasn't raining. _Hmm, _I mused. _Oh yeah. Mei, you dumbass. California and New York have different weather! _Then, I thought about how it was still raining when the Wacko Sisters dropped us off.

"Hey, Nico, why isn't it raining here?" Nico flashed me a confused look. Then his face cleared.

"Oh. See, it doesn't rain here unless we want it to."

Well, that sure cleared things up, Mister Clarity.

Then a centaur walked up with a sea of people in orange behind him. Wait, a centaur? What the hell?

"Hello, Mei, Mike." Mike looked infuriated.

"Why does everyone say her name before mine? And who the hell are you?"

The centaur looked amused. "I am Chiron. This is Camp Half-Blood."

All of a sudden, we were overrun by names.

"Piper. Piper McLean, from the Aphrodite cabin." _Okay, the cabin have gods as like, mascots._

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardner from Demeter."

"Hi. This is-"

"Travis and this-"

"Is Connor from-"

"The Hermes cabin."

"Hey punks, I'm Clarisse and you better not mess with me, or the Ares cabin.."

A boy with black hair and sea-green eyes walked up and draped an arm around Annabeth.

"Wassup? I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You two claimed yet?" I exchanged a look with Mike that said, "What the hell is he talking about?"

Blame my ADHD. I said it out loud. Percy and co. let out a good natured laugh.

"Son of Poseidon? What the hell?" Mike asked.

"And being claimed, like land? That is just so screwed up," I shot at them.

"Not claiming, like land. Claiming as in your parent," Percy replied calmly.

"My mom is back in sunny California."

"Same with my dad."

Annabeth shook her head.

"No, your other parent."

"Dead," Mike and I replied.

Again, Annabeth shook her head, which was really annoying. Then it dawned on me, and apparently on Mike too.

"You mean, our parent is l-like a-a g-g-g-g-"

"Spit it out already, Mike!"

"A-a god?" Annabeth nodded, looking pleased.

"Yep. I'm a daughter of Athena, and Nico here is a son of Hades."

"Well, what does claiming even look like?" I said, while fidgeting with the bottom of my long black "On the dark side, because we have fresh cookies" shirt. Then everyone gasped.

"That is claiming." Nico pointed at Mike. My eyes grew large, and my gum would've fallen out again, but I wasn't chewing any.

Mike had a simple T-shirt on earlier, but now he had a black and white short sleeved plaid button-up shirt on, unbuttoned up front, and a white undershirt. He wore dark blue skinny jeans and converses, and his hair looked as if it was frozen in motion. And he was glowing… pink? Wow. All the girls sighed, except for the really hot ones gathered behind Piper, who groaned.

Then, following Chiron's lead, they all kneeled, one by one.

"Hail, Mike Tran, son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Lady of the Doves."

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyy! im really busy this weekend so i might not post! Byyye!<strong>

**~Melanie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyyyy! The third chapter! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I have not found time to buy PJATO from Rick Riordan, so I still don't own it. Dammit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

Wow. Son of Aphrodite? Wow. Just… wow. That explained the lady in my head.

_Of course, my dear. Why would I abandon my son?_

_Mom, you gotta stop talking to me when I'm busy._

_Sorry, sweetie._

Then Piper (as I remembered from before) grabbed my arm and told me that she was going to give me a tour of camp.

She told me that we were siblings, because she was a daughter of Aphrodite as well, and she said that all those hot people were also my siblings.

We left and Piper showed me all the cabins- at least thirty-two completed and five others were under construction. She showed me the climbing wall with lava pouring down the sides, and the dining hall, the sword arena, the woods (but we didn't go in), and the Big House.

"Oh goody. You got the spoiled Californian brats," I heard a sarcastic voice drawl. I balled my fists as a pudgy lump of a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and running shoes came out of the house and sat on the porch. I saw that Piper was biting her lip and glaring at him, but she just said,

"Lord Dionysus, this is Mike Tran, son of Aphrodite. Mike, this is Dionysus." I stared at her, surprised.

"You mean the wine dude? But why would you be at camp?" Dionysus sighed dramatically and glared daggers at me.

"The wine dude? Again? Why does everyone call me the wine dude?"

Then Chiron from before galloped up and told me that Dionysus was being punished… what for, I don't want to know.

Piper took me to an oversized Barbie house- shiny, pink, and… pink.

Apparently my expression was priceless, because Piper burst out laughing.

"I know, it's disgusting, isn't it? I was like, '_holy crap, no way am I gonna live in that shit hole,_' when I first got here. And I'm the head counselor, so I'll make life good for you. Steer clear of Drew and her-"

Just then, a drop dead gorgeous Asian girl with curly black hair came out of my new home… ick.

"Speak of the devil…" I heard Piper mutter.

"Hey Mike! So, you're my new li'l bro, huh? Lemme give you some advice. Don't spend time with this. You can do better. Like, totally. And that emo girl you came with? Pshh. I mean, she looked like-"

Just then Piper grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away.

"Stay away from her," she hissed. "She is a really bad influ-"

"Hey Pipes!" We both turned to see who talked. A Latino guy that looked like an elf and a blond dude with electric blue eyes walked up.

"Oh, hey Jason, Leo." She blushed when she said Jason's name. The elf dude grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"We should give them a little time to themselves," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ummm…. Okay."

**Mei's POV**

Since that idiot ditched me with his sister, I was stuck with Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. Annabeth and Percy were furiously making out, which did not help the situation. Nico was giving me a tour of the camp. When we got to the cabins, Nico showed me to his cabin. It really was epic.

It was black, with skulls engraved on both sides of the door. There were torches with green flames burning on them (which Nico told me was Greek fire) and the door itself was black oak, with an obsidian doorknob carved into a skull.

I was kinda disappointed when he dragged me away from the cabin, but then he took me to the Big House to meet Dionysus.

Dionysus turned out to be a douche bag. He was really bitchy too.

"Mei, this is Dionysus, the god of wine." I looked him up and down.

"You don't look like a god." A purple fire blazed in his eyes, then flickered out.

"Oh goody. We have a temperamental one. Take her to the Hermes Cabin, and maybe she'd be claimed by campfire."

Nico bowed and backed away.

He took me to this cabin. It looked like a regular cabin, except it had a giant logo on the side of the door- a caduceus, I think.

"Mei, you'll be staying in this cabin until you get claimed, hopefully by tonight."

He waved and backed out.

**That night at the campfire… (Mei's POV)**

Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll, the cabin leaders, directed me to this giant fire, with the whole camp gathered around it. Some cabin with a whole bunch of blond people led the singing, and we all roasted marshmallows.

Then Chiron stood up (scary) and introduced me and Mike to the camp.

All of a sudden, people were pointing and staring at me like they were at Mike earlier. I looked down to see if my clothes changed, but they didn't. I still had my dark side/cookies shirt on and my black skinny jeans on. But I was literally on fire. Black fire. Chiron cleared his throat.

"It is certain. Mei Sun, you are a daughter of Hades, Lord of the Dead, King of the Underworld."

OoOoOoOoO

That night, I moved my stuff from the Hermes cabin to the amazingly epic cabin I saw earlier.

"So, you're my new brother, huh?" I asked Nico.

"Yep. So you can annoy me to the bottom of Tartarus now."

"Good. 'Night, douche bag."

"'Night to you to, major douche bag."

* * *

><p><strong>Bruno Mars had a Grenade, and Taio Cruz had Dynamite, so they both threw them at Katy Perry, who exploded like a Firework. <strong>**The bang was so loud that the Black Eyed Pea's forgot The Time,while Rihanna had memory loss and ran round saying What's My looked around saying I'm Not Afraid,then Willow Smith began to Whip Her Hair,which scared Far East Movement who began to fly Like A then woke up and sighed as she said it was Just A Dream. :)**

**I just wanna run, hide it away!**

**~Melanie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Okay, the romance starts in this one! (kind of) It takes place after the Son of Neptune and before the third book.**

**Disclaimer: I have come to an understanding that PJATO does not and will never belong to me. **

**Justin Bieber's a hypocrite.**

Mike's POV

I woke up on the top bunk of a bunk bed in an oversized Barbie house.

Now, if that happened to you what would you do? Well, let me tell you what I did. I screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard a lot of groans and mutters that sounded suspiciously threatening. Then I remembered yesterday, the claiming and all.

"Sorry, guys."

"It's okay Mike. It's a lot to get used to," I heard Piper say. "Well, now that we're all awake, why don't we get ready for breakfast?"

There was a lot of grumbling, but they eventually got their clothes on and we left the cabin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I met up with Mei at the dining hall, who seemed to forget that she was supposed to be mad at me. She sat with Nico at the Hades table, which was just as big as our Aphrodite table, except it was almost completely empty. We copied the other kids and scraped half of our food in a fire and said our godly parents names- for me, Aphrodite, for Mei, Hades. We burnt the food at the same time, so the smell was pretty funky. It smelled like perfume and rain…

Anyways, most of the girls were giggling when I sat back down.

"What?" I asked. More giggles.

"You like her," one of my sisters (Isabelle, I remembered) said in singsong voices.

My face turned tomato red.

"No I most definitely don't!"

"You most definitely do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down!" Piper came back from getting food. "What's going on?"

"Mike likes Mei!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Hey, just leave Mike alone before he has bad thoughts about his other sisters!"

_I already do,_ I thought darkly. My eyes unconsciously traveled to Mei. She was sitting there in her orange camp shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with black combat boots. Nico, her new brother, was talking to her and it must've been pretty serious because her dark, pit-like eyes emptied of feeling and only showed a little bit of sadness. Her eyes met mine, and I quickly looked down at my food.

"Ha! You're staring at her!"

"Isabelle!" (Piper.)

"I am not!"

"You am too!"

No wonder the other cabins joke about the Aphrodite girls' lack of brain cells.

Mei's POV

After I burned my first ever offering to Hades, Nico told me about his sister Bianca's death, and their crazy past. Not like sister as in half-sister, on the godly side, but like blood sister, same mom (and of course Hades.) They were really close, and she sacrificed her life during a quest when she was twelve and Nico was ten. He also told me that he was actually 85 years old… that's disturbing… but he was frozen in time for seven decades in this casino in Vegas. The Bianca part was really sad. If I could, I would cry, but I don't think I was born with tear ducts.

I looked past Nico and saw Mike looking at me. I met his gaze, and he blushed and looked down.

What was that about?

Nico must've noticed me spacing out because he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Mei! Earth to Mei!"

"Yeah?"

"I was just saying, you need to get a weapon." A weapon? I've always wanted one, but it's kinda illegal for minors to own weapons… and I don't wanna get into legal trouble.

"Cool!"

"Hold it, Miss Violent. You can't just get one of the camp weapons. We children of the Big Three have to get weapons that are made by our parent's symbols. Like mine is a black sword, Stygian iron. Percy has a Celestial bronze sword that's named Riptide. Jason has an Imperial gold coin that can turn into a javelin or a sword, and it can conduct lightning. So, to get you a weapon, we need to go to the Underworld."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nico shadow traveled me to the Underworld. Being a child of Hades, it was epic and awesome and relaxing and all the words (good) that I could think about. I just belong in the shadows. Anyways, after I made my very drowsy brother promise to teach me how to shadow travel, we went to go find Hades. It wasn't hard, considering there were signs just about everywhere in fancy writing (which was like torture for my dyslexic eyes) pointing to the throne room.

After, like, 5 minutes, we entered a black room with skeleton warriors. It was pretty impressive. But the most impressive was the two thrones in the center of the room. One was huge, with skulls on it, and glowing slightly green. A ten-foot tall albino dude with a black crown on his head and a black robe sat on it. Dad. The one next to him was empty, shaped like a black lily. Persephone's throne. Of course, she's up there with Demeter right now, because it's summer.

"Hello, children! Why are you here?" Hades said cheerfully.

"Hi Dad. Mei needs a weapon, and we need it to be crafted here." Hades let out a sigh.

"I knew this time would come. Alright. Nico, take her to the forges."

Nico bowed and pulled me to a room left of the one we were just in. And I have to say, it was sure as hell impressive.

I said that aloud again.

My dear beloved brother snickered and told me that as demigods, we say Hades instead of hell. And I replied with a "who gives a damn." He snickered again and earned one of my death glares, but he seemed unaffected by it- durr, Mei, he's also a child of Hades. Then, wasting no time, he went up to a skeleton and requested a sword for me.

A few minutes later, the skeleton (Jorge Capri, as I found out later) turned and handed me a number 2 pencil. Okay, now you know how slow I am, because I all I said was, "Why the hell are you holding a pencil?" Nico muttered something that sounded like "Hades, say Hades."

The skeleton looked amused, and I realized he could understand me.

"Well, princess-" He could talk too?

"_NEVER_ CALL ME PRINCESS!"

"Okay then, Mei, why don't you try saying something in Greek?"

"Ummm… okay? I'll say sword. It's…_spaoi_ righ- Whoa!" The pencil expanded in my hand into a foot-long blade, split cleanly down the middle- one half bronze, one black- and had a golden hilt.

Just to try it, I said, "Pencil (in Greek.)" Sure enough, as I said "pencil" in Greek, it changed back into a pencil.

"Also, it will always return to you, no matter where you lose it." To prove his point, the skeleton tossed my sword far away, and it disappeared. Moments later, I felt it tucked behind my left ear.

"So, whatcha gonna name it?" Nico ruffled my hair, which wasn't hard because a fifteen year old son of Hades has to be so much taller than his twelve year old sister. Hmph.

"Ovisia, or Essence, even though it's supposed to be Ovsia, Ovisia sounds more epic." I tucked Ovisia behind my ear and said my good-byes to the nice skeleton. Then Nico shadow traveled me back to camp.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When we returned to camp, it was just past lunch time. So Mike and I just hung out over by the lake.

"Sooooo….. why'd you go to the Underworld?"

"To get my weapon."

"Cool. I got mine before lunch. Wanna see it?"

"Sure."

We traded weapons and looked over both. His was a dagger, with the word Katropis carved down the hilt.

"It's an exact copy of Piper's dagger- or should I say, Helen's."

"You mean… Helen of Troy?"

"Yup. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Yours is pretty epic too," he commented as he looked at my sword.

"Its name is Ovisia."

"… nice name."

"… thanks."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the summer was pretty boring. Every day was the same:

Wake up

Get dressed

Breakfast

Archery

Pony riding!

Lunch

Ancient Greek

Sword fighting

Dinner

Chill in cabin

Campfire

Sleep

The occasional monster ventured into our forest, we killed it, and not much happened really. It was all the same. No quests or anything. Some couples got together, but being a daughter of Hades, not Aphrodite, it wasn't really a point of interest. Camp was boring, but the real danger began when school started.

**Ah, just gotta love those sucky cliffhangers. **

**Next chapter: Mike's point of view on camp and beginning of school!**

**~Melanie**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's that horrible time of the month again… I'm so bored.**

**Disclaimer: …these are really irritating. And Rick still won't give it to me. Loser.**

**Mike's POV**

Camp was really boring. Nothing happened. I got pulverized by the Ares cabin every day, while Mei kicked their big fat asses, the occasional monster, light injuries from the Capture the Flag games, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Yes, I said et cetera three times. Got a problem with that?

The day before we left camp, I got a phone call from my family back in San Diego.

First, it was my half-sister Stacey.

"MIKE! Are you coming home? I really really really really missed you!"

"Whoa, Stacey, calm down. I don't know yet. Can I talk to Dad?"

"Sure. DADDY!"

Typical third-graders.

Next it was my dad Jacob Tran.

"Hey son, how's it goin'?"

"Dad, do you want me to go home? Because Chiron told me that there might be some demigods in Westwood High, and Meadowstream, but Mei could take care of both those schools and-"

"Of course I want you to come home!"

"…okay then."

Finally, my step-mom Suzanna, who treated me like I'm actually her son, talked to me. My entire family could see through the Mist.

"Mike! How are you?" 

"Hi Zanna (DRAGON CHRONICLES!) I'm fine."

"I was so worried that some monster would come and chop your head off! Do you still have two arms?"

"Yes."

"Two legs?"

"Yes."

"Face scarless?"

"…"

"Mike?"

"Look, Zanna, I'm fine. I'll show you when I get home."

"Come back safe!"

Mei was probably having a similar conversation.

I picked up a "what the hell is wrong with you?" and a "fuck off, you bastard" so I assumed she was talking to her seventeen year old step brother.

As you may have noticed, they don't get along.

M**ei's POV**

On the plane home, I gripped on to the armrests tightly while squeezing my eyes shut. Chiron, Hades, and Aphrodite made Zeus promise not to blast Mike and I off the plane, but we were both extremely freaked out.

When a nice flight attendant asked if this was our first time flying (yes), and if we were alone (no durr), she looked kind of worried.

OoOoOoOoO

The plane landed and we both let out a giant sigh that might have sounded like we were pissing (but we weren't). We got some funny looks.

It turned out that my extremely beloved step brother was picking us up.

He may have a relationship with Aphrodite later in life because as much as I hate it, he is really good-looking. He has dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. We look nothing alike, but many people mistake us for actual siblings. His name is Daniel Huang.

"Holy mother of Zeus, why is he here?" I groaned.

Our relationship is simple- a normal teenage brother/teenage sister relationship. No bitter feelings about our parents.

My bitch of a brother smirked and ruffled my hair. Again, I hate it when my brothers do that.

"Well, my dear sister, our beloved father yelled at me to go pick you two up, and mother told me to wash the car, so I decided to go through the car wash _before _I pick you up because I know how much you hate them."

He just did that to piss me off, because he knows how much I love the machine car washes.

**Okay, so I'm gonna skip Mike's orientation crap and the next chapter will talk about getting the half-bloods to camp.**

**Please review!**

**~Melanie**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I haven't updated this for a looooooooooooooong time. I was out of ideas. **

**On with the story!**

**Mei's POV**

A few days before school started, Mike and I met up at a froyo place next to Mike's school.

"So… Chiron thinks that there're half-bloods here, huh?" I asked while twirling my pencil/sword between by finger and thumb. I've taken a habit of calling it Reaper. Mike, being the dumbass Aphrodite guy he is, said really loudly, "Yup. Powerful ones too!" causing me to give him my trademark daughter of Hades glare.

A group of his fangirls, who still stalked him, started whispering together and staring at us, probably wondering why we looked like we were on a date or something.

"Hey, Mei, I really gotta piss." 

"Whatevs, Pretty Boy. Not like I tied you up or something." Mike jumped up and ran for the bathroom like a little kid, causing his fangirls to giggle. All except for one, who fixed a very creepy glare on me- an icy blue one that flashed red for a second. An _empousai_.

A few seconds later, Mike walked out of the bathroom. The _empousai_ turned her attention on him, but then turned back to her "friend," who said "Crap! Mom texted! We gotta go!" The group of stalkers all stood up, but the _empousai _stayed.

"Mads, Eri, I'm gonna stay. Make sure that slut makes no moves on him." That pissed me off. I am NOT a slut. But then again, since she is a monster, she probably wanted an excuse for some alone time with us so she could have a little snack.

Her "friends" shrugged and said a quick "Bye Tammi!" Tammi huh… Oh my gods. The _empousai _that tried to kill Percy and our Oracle, Rachel! I got Reaper ready in my hand, and Mike looked quizzically at me, but put a hand on Katropis II. Tammi looked satisfied as her idiotic friends walked out. I grabbed Mike's wrist and backed out of the place. When we got out, I started sprinting, Mike on my heels.

"Going somewhere?" The _empousai_ appeared in front of me. "You remind me of that fish from four years ago."

"Yeah, 'cause he's my frickin' cousin, you idiot!"

That might have pissed her off a little, because she went into monster mode, which means flaming hair, red eyes, screwed up legs, and claws, and she started throwing crap that was around her.

"Oh my gods, an _empousai_!" Mike is such an idiot.

"No shit, Sherlock! Now help me kill her!" I hissed as I dodged another potted plant. He snapped out of his little trance. He slashed at her donkey leg and almost cut off her foot, but she moved out of the way, right on to my sword. The Stygian iron side sucked up her energy and the Celestial bronze reduced her to golden dust.

"Mei! You got the dust on my shoes!"

"Shut up, Pretty Boy! I'm thinking about how the monster knew we'd be here," I said, turning my sword back into a pencil.

"Well, she smelled us, duh. Plus, the Romans are here, so she might've come to California for a snack."

"No… _empousai_ prefer Greek demigods. Apparently Romans smell funny. And I'm pretty sure we're the only Greeks in California."

"Well, technically, I'm Korean and you're Chinese, so… we're not exactly considered _Greek._" I facepalmed.

"Mike…I meant Greek demigods."

"Ah. I see."

Suddenly, a rainbow appeared in front of us. _You have one message from Jason Grace, San Francisco, Camp Demigod._ Mike jumped.

"Whoa! Monster! Mei! Kill it! C'mon, take out Reaper or something!" I rolled my eyes.

"Mike, it's an Iris Message."

"…oops. Sorry Lady Iris!" I rolled my eyes again and threw a drachma in the rainbow. The image of a ripped blond guy with blue eyes appeared.

"Hey Jase. What's up?"

"Hey Mei. Is Mike there with you?"

"Isn't he always?"

"Good point."

"Yo, Jason, my man! What up, dawg?"

"Hey bro. How's Piper?" After Jason left for the Roman camp a week after we came to camp, Piper went all emo. She even went to me for some black clothes. Nico was really pissed off because he was napping.

"Good…ish." 

"Ish? What's wrong?"

"…I don't know how to say this. She's alive, but she's- I mean- actually-"

"Jason, this idiot's sister is all emo."

"…yeah. I was totally gonna say that."

"Well, tell Pipes that I say hi, and have you been attacked lately?" That took me by surprise.

"Umm… yeah… by a… a…"

"An _empousai_. The one that attacked Percy and Rachel. Tammi."

"Oh, right. Psht. I totally knew that."

"Sure. Of course. Hey, I gotta go. Lupa's getting kinda pissed. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. _Gaea is after you._ That's why there are so many Greek monsters in California. Expect to be attacked a lot. Ok, bye!"

He swiped a hand through the rainbow and cut our connection. Mike and I had no choice but to head back into the froyo shop.

"Mei! Gaea's after our fat Greek asses! Oh, hey! ET's on! Oh my gods! I love this song!"

"Katy Perry's a daughter of Apollo."

"What about Ke$ha?"

"Daughter of Dionysus." 

"That explains a lot."

"I know right? Well anyways-"

"Take me, t-t-take me, want to be a victim, ready for abduction-"

"MIKE! What the hell?"

"I love this song!"

**At Camp Halfblood...(no one's POV)**

"Percy! Annabeth! What if she dies? What if she loses a leg? What if she becomes horribly scarred for the rest of her life? It's like Bianca all over again, sending my sister into a death trap, except she's only thirteen!" An agitated son of Hades paced around in the Poseidon cabin, annoying the hell out of a certain daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon.

"Nico! Calm down! Mei will be fine! She's got a responsible- um- teenager looking after her!"

"Hehehe… Mike is as responsible Travis and Connor. And Bianca was twelve."

"Shut the fuck up, Percy! And I was ten, so twelve seemed really old! But-but- my little sister-" His voice broke.

"Sorry Nico." Nico plopped on to Tyson's bunk, covering his face with his hands.

"Why'd that idiotic horse let her go to California? He knows that Gaea is after her and that Pretty Boy, so why?"

"Nico! Respect Chiron!"

"Hehehe… he's been acting like he has a stick up his ass ever since Jason left. Lawl."

"Percy! And yes, he has been acting like he has a stick up his ass, but you've been so… weird ever since you came back!"

"What can I say? Bobby's a screwed up guy."

"That's true. He is." Percy and Annabeth whipped around to see who was talking, because it definitely wasn't Nico, who was having an emo scene over in a corner.

"Jason!" Sure enough, the son of Zeus stood right in the door way.

"How the hell did you get there?"

"Percy! Don't curse- oh fuck!" Annabeth swore as she knocked one of the shell shaped alarm clocks on her foot.

"Annabeth! Don't curse!" Percy mocked. "Anyways, Jason, how did you get here?"

"Some fancy rainbow riding, a blessing to Dad, and a purple koala. Don't ask."

"Okay. Why'd you come here then?" Percy rested his arm on Annabeth's head as she fixed the alarm clock.

"Just tellin' ya that Mei and Mike are fine. Nico, stop having an emo scene." Nico immediately snapped out of the emo scene and pranced around saying, "My baby sis is fine!"

"But! They were attacked by an _empousai_. Tammi, to be exact."

"Damn! She's back already? Anna, go fix Nico." Annabeth straightened up.

"Why don't you, Seaweed Brain?"

"Because… um… Sparky here is a lot hotter than me!"

Jason chuckled.

"Sorry Perce. My sexiness is not an excuse for you to be lazy. And besides, I like Piper. No offense or anything, Annabeth."

"None taken. Now Percy, go get your lazy ass over to hyper Dead Boy over there!"

"…fine."

**Pretty short, I know. Don't be a hater. Review! **

**~Melanie**


	7. Chapter 7

Hai! Sorry for not updating in a loooooooooooooooong time, but I went to China! It was really hot there. My mom, being the typical Asian parent, gave me and my sis homework. She's making May do fractions, and she's in frickin' second grade.

Wait… why am I writing this again? Oh right. I'm discontinuing this story.

First of all, I lost all interest in Percy Jackson.

Second of all, I'm just bored with it.

It's coming out really crappy. Plus, it sounded a lot better in my head.

Yeah, I'm still uploading my other stories, just not this one.

If you want to adopt my story, then PM me. But I'm sure as hell not going to continue it.

Okay, bye, I probably just wasted about ten seconds of your life.

~Melanie.


End file.
